


And Stars Awaken Above  Me

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocafic, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think you underestimated people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Stars Awaken Above  Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle prompt - "Sam/Vala, adrenaline." This was the second attempt at the prompt; I gave up on the first one when it surpassed the character limit for a livejournal comment and still had no porn. But I remembered I had started a Sam/Vala something for the alien_altars cliche ficathon (variant on "going to die, must have sex"), and tweaked it to fit. Title from "I Love, I Love" by Dar Williams.

Sam sat at the bar for three hours, nursing a tall glass of well-watered alien beer and fending off offers of companionship, until Vala sidled up next to her and said, "I think I can get us a ship, but I need your help."

"What-" Sam didn't get to finish the question; Vala spun her around on the barstool and crowded close, nudging between Sam's knees. "Trust me," Vala said, tangling her fingers in Sam's hair, to pull Sam in and taste her lips.

They were sixty thousand light years from home, if they even still had a home, and Sam wasn't about to argue. She opened her mouth, just a tiny bit smug when Vala twitched, eyes flashing wide in surprise. Still, never one to be at a disadvantage for long, Vala whispered, "Touch me," before kissing Sam's open mouth, hard enough that Sam was sure she'd have a bruise from the edge of the bar digging into her spine.

"Pushy," Sam muttered back, but it was swept away by a lazy swipe of Vala's tongue. With Vala plastered against her, Sam had to shove Vala's hips back enough to get a hand between them, flicking the fly of Vala's pants open; she was then able to work her other hand down to cup Vala's ass. Sam guessed this was all for some tactical benefit, but Vala's mouth was warm and soft, and she tasted of spicy candies she'd stolen from a vendor down the street. When Vala yanked Sam to the edge of the stool, Sam ground against her hips without even thinking.

When Vala finally broke away, her eyes danced with delight. "Well. I didn't think you had it in you, Colonel."

Sam brushed her thumb across Vala's bottom lip. "I didn't think you underestimated people."

***

Out on the street, Vala's arm linked through hers, Sam said, "So that whole performance?"

"Was to pique the ship owner's interest enough to meet with us about a sale." Vala had pointed him out - a weasely little man who had stared at them hungrily after their little show. An easy mark, even Sam could see that.

"Vala, how are we going to buy a ship?"

"Sam," Vala said, as if explaining to a small child, "We're not going to buy it. We're going to play the pretty, stupid girls, make him think we're the easy marks, and then when he takes us on board for a tour, we are going to shoot him and steal it."

***

It didn't take long to power up their prize and get clear of the station. The scam worked like a charm; their little show got them a tour of the ship from Vala's eager mark. Once onboard, removing him was even simpler - one look at the guns they pulled after he obligingly showed them all the systems sent him running.

Yet Sam didn't stop pacing until they were out in open space. And when she did, it was because Vala shoved her down into the captain's seat and straddled her.

Sam stared up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Not underestimating you." Vala's grin flashed like a lighthouse lamp, blinking off and on as Vala tugged her own shirt off over her head, and then removed Sam's.

"Oh," was all Sam said. But when she tried to bring Vala's mouth to hers, Vala fell back, dragging them both to the floor of the ship's bridge.

"Kissing later," Vala said, helping Sam get rid of their pants. "Sex now."

Everything was tumbling along with the rush of their success, fast enough that Sam didn't trust the heat that surged down her spine to pool low in her belly. Too fast, and she-

"Sam," Vala tweaked Sam's nipple, pulling her attention back. "Contemplate later. This floor is very cold."

Later. Later was okay, Sam decided, and crawled around to straddle Vala's head. "We can move elsewhere."

"Hardly. If I let you go, you'll come up twenty perfectly logical reasons between here and a bed about why this is a bad idea, and it will take me positively forever to get you naked again. And did I mention this floor is co-mph!"

Sam spread her legs wide, careless of the deck plates scraping her knees, and dropped her hips, filling Vala's mouth with her sex.

Vala's chest rumbled against Sam's belly; laughter, Sam thought, pleased. She sank down onto her elbows as Vala obligingly opened up. Sam teased her tongue along Vala's labia and pushed two fingers inside Vala as Vala began to work her tongue from Sam's clit to perineum.

Strung tight as she was, it wasn't long before Sam dropped her head to rest against Vala's thigh and thrust wildly against Vala's tongue until she came, biting down hard enough to leave a bright red mark on Vala's skin. That was apparently enough for Vala, who shuddered all over, grinding her clit against Sam's chin until she went limp.

Sam eased away just enough to let Vala breathe, one leg still slung across her shoulders, cheek still pillowed on her thigh. "You're right," Sam said, once she stopped panting for breath. "The floor is cold."

That earned her a stinging slap on the ass, and she let herself revel in the fading heat that prickled across her skin as Vala's laughter filled the room.


End file.
